Summer Smith
Summer Smith is a supporting character, the deuteragonist in "Something Ricked This Way Comes" and the older sister of Morty. Summer attends Harry Herpson High School along with Morty. She is a typical teen girl who finds her family life to be dysfunctional. Personality Summer has the typical personality of an American teenage girl. She wishes to be well-liked and popular at school and finds the antics of her family to be dysfunctional. She genuinely cares about them, however. She's very attached to her phone and social media, taking videos of Snuffles when he became super-smart, and shuddering at the thought of Jerry joining Facebook. She has been dating Ethan for some time, but hid the fact from her parents until it was revealed during the episode "''Anatomy Park''". It is shown that Summer can be jealous of Rick and Morty's close relationship, and she can sometimes feel ignored by her grandfather. While Rick does his best to keep her at a distance, the two of them have gone on their own adventures, including the planet Gazorpazorp. Her complex of being ignored by Rick manifests into a connection with the Devil in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''". Relationships Rick Summer seems jealous of the fact that Rick chooses to go on adventures with Morty and not her. Rick claims that Summer's opinion means "very little" to him, but he admits that the top Summer wears in "Raising Gazorpazorp" is cute. Summer gets a part-time job at a cursed antique store run by the Devil, aka Mr. Needful, just to spite Rick, in "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''". Despite this, Rick helps Summer buff up and take revenge on Mr. Needful after she gets fired by him. Afterwards, the two go around beating up other people doing bad things. In "Ricksy Business", Summer, along with Rick and Morty, freeze time to stop Beth and Jerry from finding their house in wretched shape. They proceed to have fun together all around town, doing things like carving pumpkins, pulling peoples' pants down, and watching the movie "Titanic" with each other. Morty At first, Summer and Morty barely interact with each other, as Morty would generally be with Rick on an adventure. However, after Summer finds out she was an unwanted pregnancy in "''Rixty Minutes''", she threatens to leave home. Morty convinces her not to leave, and reveals the truth about the fact that he and Rick are not the same Rick and Morty she used to know, as those two died and were buried in their backyard. The revelation convinces Summer to stay with her parents. Summer seems to be a little jealous of Morty, as he is always going on adventures with Rick, but she mostly expresses her jealousy to Rick, and not Morty. Beth Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Beth, her mother. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that Beth even considered getting an abortion at one point. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. Jerry Summer seems to have a fairly good relationship with Jerry, her father. Their relationship becomes strained in "Rixty Minutes", when Summer discovers that she was an unwanted pregnancy, and that Beth even considered getting an abortion at one point. However, by the end of the episode, they appear to have made up, as Summer decides to stay at home instead of running away. Summer resents the fact that Jerry takes away her phone in "Anatomy Park", but prefers having no phone over having Jerry join Facebook. Trivia *Her favorite color is most likely turquoise, as she mentions it often in "''Rixty Minutes''". *Unlike her brother, Summer calls Rick "Grandpa Rick" or just "Grandpa". *She hates Yahtzee. *She knows about dead of her dimension's Rick and Morty. *She does not stutter like her brother, implying it only affects men on her mother's side of the family. *She was an accident and was conceived while Beth and Jerry were still in high school. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Smith Family Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters